wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beach/Gallery
Promo Pictures BytheBeachPromoPicture1.jpg|Dorothy playing basketball BytheBeachPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy playing basketball #2 BytheBeachPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy playing basketball #3 Screenshots File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png|The 3-Door entrance File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"I hope you've got your singing voices with you, because right now it's time for a song on" File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|"Network Wiggles!" File:RompBompaStomp(2002)1.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2002)2.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2002)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)4.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:RompBompaStomp(2002)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)7.png|Murray playing Maton guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2002)8.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)12.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:RompBompaStomp(2002)13.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)15.png File:RompBompaStomp(2002)16.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News title card File:BytheBeach1.png File:BytheBeach2.png File:BytheBeach3.png|Greg File:BytheBeach4.png|Dorothy and the kids at the beach File:BytheBeach5.png File:BytheBeach6.png|Dorothy at the beach File:BytheBeach7.png File:BytheBeach8.png File:BytheBeach9.png File:BytheBeach10.png File:BytheBeach11.png File:BytheBeach12.png File:BytheBeach13.png|"Sand, heh?" File:BytheBeach14.png|"Where did that come from? Dorothy?" File:BytheBeach15.png|Greg announcing the weather File:BytheBeach16.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:BytheBeach17.png|Captain Feathersword File:BytheBeach18.png|Captain Feathersword and the pink balloons File:BytheBeach19.png|Greg, Captain Feathersword and the pink balloons File:BytheBeach20.png|Greg announcing sports File:BytheBeach21.png|Captain Feathersword playing basketball File:BytheBeach22.png File:BytheBeach23.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:BytheBeach24.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:BytheBeach25.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing basketball File:BytheBeach26.png File:BytheBeach27.png File:BytheBeach28.png File:BytheBeach29.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:BytheBeach30.png File:BytheBeach31.png File:BytheBeach32.png File:BytheBeach33.png|Dorothy's tail File:BytheBeach34.png File:BytheBeach35.png File:BytheBeach36.png File:BytheBeach37.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:BytheBeach38.png File:BytheBeach39.png|Greg catching the basketball File:BytheBeach40.png|Greg signing off File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop intro File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)1.png|Anthony and the kids File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)2.png|Anthony, Scarlett, and Maitara File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)3.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)4.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)5.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)6.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)7.png|Paris, Anthony, and Baxter File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)8.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)9.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)10.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement intro File:WearingSunglasses1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot File:WearingSunglasses2.png|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Sunglasses File:CameraOne1.png|On Air File:CameraOne2.png|"Okay, camera operators, let's get ready to roll." File:CameraOne3.png|Wags playing the drums File:CameraOne4.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:CameraOne5.png File:CameraOne6.png|Dominic File:CameraOne7.png|The Wiggles File:CameraOne8.png|Joseph File:CameraOne9.png File:CameraOne10.png|Captain Feathersword on camera File:CameraOne11.jpg|Dominic File:CameraOne12.png|Greg and Murray File:CameraOne13.png File:CameraOne14.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:CameraOne15.png File:CameraOne16.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:CameraOne17.jpg|Red Maton guitar File:CameraOne18.png|Henry File:CameraOne19.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:CameraOne20.png File:CameraOne21.png File:CameraOne22.png File:CameraOne23.png File:CameraOne24.png File:CameraOne25.png File:CameraOne26.png|Captain and Joseph File:CameraOne27.png File:CameraOne28.png File:CameraOne29.png File:CameraOne30.png File:CameraOne31.png File:CameraOne32.png File:CameraOne33.png File:CameraOne34.png File:CameraOne35.png File:CameraOne36.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons intro File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)11.png|Captain Feathersword File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)12.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)13.png|Murray and Captain Feathersword File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)14.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)15.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)16.png|Captain Feathersword singing File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)17.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)18.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)19.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)20.png File:TheMonkeyDance-2002.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)2.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)3.jpg|Greg and Murray File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)4.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)5.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)6.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)7.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)8.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)9.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)10.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)11.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)12.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)13.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)14.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)15.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)16.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)17.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)18.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)19.png File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)20.jpg File:TheMonkeyDance(2002)21.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall1.png|Greg and his mirror clone play ball File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall2.png|Greg and his mirror clone File:GregandhisMirrorClonePlayBall3.png MusicWithMurraySet.png|The Music With Murray set File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray intro File:BytheBeach41.png|Murray, Captain Feathersword and the kids File:BytheBeach42.png File:BytheBeach43.png|Oscilloscope File:BytheBeach44.png|Murray and Captain File:BytheBeach45.png File:BytheBeach46.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!1.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles." File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!2.png|Joseph and Dominic clicking the clapper File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!3.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!4.jpg|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!5.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!6.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!7.png|Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!8.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!9.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening46.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!11.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!12.jpg|Action!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!13.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!14.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!15.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!16.jpg|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!17.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!18.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!19.png|Action, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!20.jpg|Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!21.png|Anthony, Greg, and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!22.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!23.png|Wags, Greg, and Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!24.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!25.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!26.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!27.png|Joseph File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!28.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!29.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!30.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!31.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!32.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!33.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!34.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening47.png|"Lights, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!36.png|Camera, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!37.png|Action, File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!18.png|Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!38.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!39.png|"Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!40.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!41.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!42.png File:CaptainFeatherswordinaCupofWater.png|Captain Feathersword in a cup of water File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? Animation File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)21.png|The "Where's Jeff?" set File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)22.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)23.png|Murray File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)24.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)25.png|Murray and Anthony File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)26.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)27.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)28.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)29.png|Jeff sleeping at the beach File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)30.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)31.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)32.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)33.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)34.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)35.png|"1, 2, 3." File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)36.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)37.png File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)38.png|Jeff waking up File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)39.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)40.png|A sandcastle File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)41.png|Murray and Anthony signing off File:SwimLikeaFish(episode)42.png File:Hats1.png|Hats File:Hats2.png File:Hats3.png File:Hats4.png File:Hats5.png File:Hats6.png File:Hats7.png File:Hats8.png File:Hats9.png File:Hats10.png File:Hats11.png File:Hats12.png File:Hats13.png File:Hats14.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:Hats15.png|Greg as a policeman File:Hats16.png File:Hats17.png File:Hats18.png File:Hats19.png File:Hats20.png File:Hats21.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits21.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits23.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits25.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits26.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits27.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits28.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits29.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits30.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits31.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits32.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits33.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits34.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits35.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits36.png File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits37.png|Greg File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits38.png|Jeff File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits39.png|Murray File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)4.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits40.png|Anthony and Murray File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits41.png File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Episode1(22-Minute)endcredits42.png File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of a yellow background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:2002 Episode Galleries